The overall objective of the MGPBAC is to provide quantitation of analytes and drug metabolites, stable isotope studies, DMA, mRNA, and proteomics services to MRDDRC investigators. For nucleic acids work, the Core provides basic and advanced molecular biology, molecular genetics, and genetic counseling tools to enhance their clinical research protocols. For proteomics work, the Core provides advanced large molecule mass spectrometry. For biochemical analysis (bioanalytic) work, the core provides tandem mass spectrometry and stable isotope analyses. Specialized database and statistical support is provided for DNA, mRNA and proteomics research. This includes automated genotyping, automated proteomic profiling using stable isotopes, and project-based meta data collection and public dissemination. It is important to note that the database and statistical support is distinct from that offered in the Biostatistics and Informatics Core. The statistics and bioinformatics offered by the MGPBAC is not available in the Biostatistics and Informatics Core, and is highly specialized for molecular biology work and research. However, there is a linkage between the two cores to assure synergy.